The invention relates to a gas turbine engine with a geared turbofan arrangement.
Gas turbine engines with geared turbofan arrangements, in particular aircraft engines, require some means to mitigate static and dynamic loads on the gearbox (also called power gearbox) linking a turbine section of the gas turbine engine with the propulsive fan.
The gearbox with a planetary gear arrangement reduces the rotational speed from the turbine section of the gas turbine engine to the propulsive fan, so that the efficiency of the gas turbine engine is improved. The loads on the planetary gearbox can be considerably, in particular under certain events as e.g. a planetary gearbox blocking event.